Dorothy's Birthday Party (song)
"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is the 2nd song about Dorothy the Dinosaur. The story talks about her fifth birthday party and how all her friends came and celebrated. There is also a Short Story version of the song. The song was rewritten and re-recorded in 1998 for Wiggle Time (re-recording). It was then never sang again. Song Lyrics 1992 Version Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday, I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. There was Rex the Tyrannosaurus Doing his party tricks. And the pterodactyl twisters Playing their greatest hits. They played "pass the prehistoric fossil" And mastodon musical chairs. Why does this always happen to me? You know it's really not fair. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. I saw 22 brontosauruses Dancing the boogaloo. Mum and Dad were due home any tick of the clock. Now what was I to do? It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. (x2) 1994 Version Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on a very special day When Dorothy was turning 5 There's 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs In the garden doing the jive. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Well, Dorothy's friends, The Wiggles Were giving her a big surprise. And Lucy was hanging her streamers On her ladder way up high. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Taking Dorothy's cake. I hope that he doesn't eat it all up Or he'll get a belly ache. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. (x2) Cha-cha-cha! 1998 Version Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But now I'll tell you some more About what happened on the party For Dorothy the Dinosaur. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. Dorothy and all of the Wiggles' friends Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur's birthday party. Everybody's playing party games. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Doing his pirate dance. Henry the Octopus was there Wearing his 8 legged pants. There was Wags the Dog barking away Doing his party tricks. Henry's underwater big band were there Playing his greatest hits. It was a dinosaur's birthday party. Everybody's playing party games. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. (x2) Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Yummy Yummy *Wiggle Time (re-recording) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Let's Wiggle Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Anthony Field Songs